Sueños y pesadillas
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sobre sueños de diferentes personajes. Parejas tipo homo, hetero, ball. EndouxNatsumi, EndouxSoccer, HirotoxMidorikawa, NagumoxSuzuno, IchinosexAki, AphroditexAphrodite, y quizas más aun.
1. Chapter 1

Este conjunto de drabbles son ideas random que se me ocurrieron, todas entorno a un factor comun: Sueños y pesadillas (de allí el título). Son drabbñes del tipo comedia, quizas algo de romance, iré subiéndolos a medida que los escriba, si no les gusta alguna pareja, pueden pasar de largo aquel drabble, como ya expliqué en el summary, las parejas serán de todo tipo. Espero les guste n.n

* * *

¡¿BODA?!

* * *

Natsumi Raimon iba caminando a lo largo de Inazuma, aquella mañana debía de llegar temprano al instituto, pues junto a las otras managers se encargarían de limpiar el salón del club, ya que la semana anterior habían llegado para entrenar algunos amigos desde Corea, y estos tres juntos desataron un desorden peor del que habría causado un huracán. Murmuró para ella misma:

-Y lo peor es que Nagumo y Suzuno hicieron una competencia de comer onigiris, ¿qué podría haberlos enfermado? gracias a eso, ahora tenemos que limpiar los restos de arroz que quedaron incluso en las paredes.

A medida que iba llegando, comenzó a escuchar campanas provenientes de la dirección hacia la que estaba el instituto, miró su reloj de mano, aun era demasiado temprano para que sonara la campana. Ademas que esta campana no se parecía a la del colegio, sino a la de una...

-¡¿Iglesia?!

No pudo creer lo que se encontraba frente a ella, en vez del instituto, había una enorme iglesia, con campanario y todo. Allí en la puerta, se encontró con una chica peliazul, de cabello largo y sedoso, quien traía un vestido blanco con detalles en color celeste, a pesar que la chica estaba de espaldas a ella y miraba espectante hacia la puerta, decidió que era mejor preguntarle a ella en vez de buscar a alguna otra persona por allí:

-Esto... -no sabía como comenzar- creo haberme perdido, ¿sabes donde está el instituto Raimon?  
-¿Raimon? -la "chica" volteó, en lo que Natsumi reconoció aquel ojo café- Pues si no me equivo...  
-¡¿Kazemaru?!  
-Oh, eres tu, Natsumi -sonrió amablemente- ¿no deberías estar adentro?

Algo andaba mal, no, mejor dicho, TODO estaba mal, ¿Kazemaru en un vestido? ¿y se veía mas "linda" que Natsumi?... No no no, digo, ¿qué hacía Kazemaru con un vestido frente a la iglesia?:

-¿Qué esta pasando?  
-¿No te llegó la invitación? -Kazemaru la miró extrañado- Pero si Endou dijo que invitó a todos sus amigos de Raimon a su boda  
-No, no me llego la invit...

Se quedó paralizada unos segundos analizando la información, mas concentrada que el mismo Kidou al momento de planificar una estrategia, iba conectando poco a poco las palabras que acababa de decir Kazemaru, y solo alcanzó a responder con otra interrogante:

-¡¿BODA?! ¡¿ENDOU SE ESTÁ CASANDO?!  
-Pues sí, ya todos sabíamos de su relación con Sakka-chan, fué un poco tímido al momento de pedirle la mano, pero a pesar de eso, ahora estan aquí -Kazemaru sonrió nuevamente- me alegra que el capitán haya encontrado el amor...

Natsumi tomó al peliazul de los cabellos, agitándolo de atrás adelante mientras iba preguntándole una y otra vez:

-Espera espera espera espera, ¿Sakka-chan? ¿amor? ¿le pidió matrimonio? ¿todos lo sabían? ¿cómo fue que no me enteré?  
-Natsumiii -Kazemaru se iba mareando a medida que ella lo agitaba cada vez mas fuerte- debo entrar ya, yo tengo los anillos... sueltame...  
-NO... nonononononono

Kazemaru se soltó de Natsumi y corrió a máxima velocidad dejando a Natsumi parada frente a la iglesia, ella se quedó mirando la puerta por la que entró el peliazul, dudando si entrar o no:

-Y a mi que me preocupaba si se le declaraban Aki-san o Fuyuka-san... pero "Sakka-chan", ni siquiera era manager del club...

El pecho comenzó a dolerle, intentó gritar, pero su garganta estaba cerrada y no pudo decir ni una palabra. Comenzó a caminar hacia la iglesia, y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tomó aire y entró empujándola con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Endou Mamoru!

Efectivamente, en la parte delantera de la iglesia se encontraban Endou y una chica misteriosa con el rostro cubierto por un velo blanco muy grueso que no permitía ver su rostro. Ingresó casi corriendo, extrañada porque del lado izquierdo se encontraban muchos balones de soccer, mientras que en el derecho estaban varios miembros del Raimon. El cura se dirigió a Natsumi:

-¿Tiene alguna razón para interponerse en la sagrada unión de Sakka-san y Endou-san?

El cura era en realidad el entrenador Hibiki, quien miraba a Natsumi fijamente, al igual que todas las personas en la iglesia. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, Natsumi dijo:

-Yo... ¡No dejaré que te cases antes de decirte que me gustas!

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, nadie esperaba aquella reacción por parte de la castaña, ella se sonrojó, pero no dejó de caminar hasta donde se encontraban los novios. Una vez allí, abrazo a Endou y se dirigió a Sakka:

-Q-quizás a ti te guste Endou... ¡pero yo llevo mucho mas tiempo con el!, ¡incluso paseamos varias veces por la torre!... Por eso, no puedo dejar que Endou se case con alguien a quien nunca conocí

La chica caminó hacia donde estaba Natsumi, Endou la miró confundido, y entonces dijo:

-Lo siento, Natsumi... pero ella es el amor de mi vida, siempre estuvo allí conmigo y me hizo mas feliz que nada en este mundo.

Natsumi quedó congelada, a lo cual Endou se separó de su abrazo, tomó a Sakka-chan entre sus manos, y le quitó el velo, dejando al descubierto un rostro blanco con partes negras... blanco con partes negras... ¡¿blanco con partes negras?!

-¡¿SAKKA-CHAN ES UN BALÓN DE SOCCER?!  
-Obviamente, ¿como podría amar a alguien mas que a ella?  
-Pero no puedes casarte con un objeto  
-¡Yo no la veo como un objeto, es el amor de mi vida! ¡no hables mal de Sakka-chan!

Los balones de soccer de la izquierda de la iglesia comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, mientras que Natsumi quedaba atónita ante una situación tan rara. Parpadeó varias veces, intentó decir algo, pero su garganta se cerró nuevamente, y entonces...

Despertó en su habitación, miró de un lado a otro, buscando alguna explicación del porque de su sueño. Encontró el televisor prendido, con un DVD de los partidos del FFI que traía entrevistas con los ganadores. Entonces recordó una frase que fue la causante de su sueño.

-Y diganos, Endou-san, ¿alguna vez se ha enamorado?  
-¡Claro que sí! -afirmó energicamente- ¡El soccer es mi amor platónico!  
-Emh -el reportero lo miró extrañado- Yo me refería a alguna persona en específico...  
-¿Amor? ¡Pero mi corazón le pertenece al soccer!  
-Mejor vamos con la siguiente pregunta...

Natsumi suspiró sonriendo, cerró los ojos y dijo:

-Nunca cambiaras, Endou...

* * *

Nota: "Sakka" vendría a ser la pronunciación en japonés de "soccer", iba a ponerle ball-chan, pero no le quedaba bien xD el próximo drabble será de una pareja homo, posiblemente ire intercalando hetero-homo-hetero, así para que varie la cosa owo

¿Reviews para Sakka-chan? xD


	2. Hiroto & Midorikawa

Segundo drabble.

Advertencia: Temática homo tambien conocida como yaoi (dos chicos que sienten algo mas allá de la amistad entre ellos.). Aun así, la historia no tiene nada fuerte, es tan suavita como una taza de leche con dos granitos de café .u. lo llamaría mas un "shonen-ai" que un yaoi.

Este pequeño drabble es de una de mis parejas favoritas, Hiroto y Midorikawa .u. no se si a todos les gusta el género, pero si no es de su agrado, pueden dejarlo sin leer y saltar al siguiente (cuando lo suba). El próximo drabble será de temática hetero, iré intercalando como dije al principio.

Pd. Olvide el disclaimer, Inazuma eleven no es mio TuT es de level 5 (Disclaimer)

¡¿Alienígenas?! ¡hasta el final del infinito!

-¡Hiroto!

Aquella voz que llamaba su nombre se le hacía familiar, pero por alguna razón no recordaba nada mas allá de su nombre. Kiyama Hiroto estaba jugando con su balón de soccer en la cancha cerca al río, pero aquella repentina llamada lo sacó de su juego, y comenzó a buscar la dirección de la cual procedía aquella voz.

Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que aquella misteriosa voz venía del cielo, donde se encontraba una nave gigante, con lucecillas de colores parpadeando alrededor. Analizó mas a fondo aquella nave, y pudo notar un misterioso conito amarillo que salía de la ventana. Aquel cono volvió a gritarle:

-¡Hiroto! ¡¿Quieres venir a jugar?!

No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero sentía que aquel cono era lo suficientemente confiable pues, a pesar que sus padres le dijeron que no hablara con extraños, el veía conos de helado casi a diario, aunque este era el primer cono amarillo parlante con el que se había encontrado, pero nadie le dijo nunca que no podía jugar con aquel conito de helado.

-¡SI!

La emoción en el rostro de Hiroto a medida que la nave fue bajando hacia el piso se hacía cada vez mas notable, y cuando la nave finalmente estuvo en el piso, de ella bajó un niño de cinco años, misma edad que tenía Hiroto, con un cono de helado amarillo verdoso en la cabeza.

-¿No eras un cono de helado parlante? -_el pequeño Hiroto hizo un puchero-_ ¡me engañaste!  
-¡Oye tu! ¡yo no te engañé ni nada! ¡además este es mi shugooi* peinado que me costó horas! ¡deberías sentirte honrado de poder presenciar al gran Reize-tama**!  
-¡Tu cabello es raro! ¡hahahaha!

El pequeño Hiroto comenzó a reirse a carcajadas, mientras un pequeño alienígena lo miraba enojado, inflando sus cachetes a modo de berrinche. Poco a poco el alien perdió la paciencia, y entonces gritó:

-¡¿Quieres jugar o no?!  
-Por supuesto, Reshe  
-¡No es Reshe, es Reize-tama!  
-¿Rishe?  
-Reize-tam... _-es interrumpido-_  
-¡Te llamaré cono de helado-tan!  
-¡Que no soy un cono de helado! ¡Si en esas estamos, tu serás manzanito!  
-¿Eh?

Ambos comenzaron a inventar motes raros entre ellos, desde patito de ule hasta tomatito, finalmente ambos decidieron llamarse solo Rei-kun y Hiro-kun. Y sin mas razones para discutir, Rei-kun llevó a Hiro-kun a la nave espacial.

-Mira, mira -Rei apuntó a una maquina llena de botones extraños y luces de colores- ¡es mi ... emh... maquina de helados, si eso!  
-¿No acabas de inventar eso?  
-¿Estas llamándome mentirosho? _-Hiro lo miró fijamente-_ bueno, tal ves no se que es, pero cuando sea grande, ¡usaré esa máquina para hacer helados!  
-¿Y los alienígenas no buscan dominar al mundo o algo así?  
-No... bueno no se, mis papás siempre me dicen que debo aprender mucho mucho de los humanos... pero aun no entiendo porque  
-¿No buscarán ser amigos de los humanos?  
-¿Amigos? ¡pero si yo no tengo ni siquiera amigos de mi especie, como podría tener amigos humanos!

Hiro-kun comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, ante lo cual Rei-kun comenzó a reir a carcajadas, ambos siguieron jugando de ese modo un buen rato, y cuando se detuvieron, Hiro-kun dijo:

-Mi mamá dice que los amigos son aquellos con quienes disfrutas, juegas y ries, ¡así que ahora somos amigos!  
-A...migos... P-pero mi madre me dijo que tambien son quienes te apoyan en los momentos que estas triste...  
-¡Esta bien! ¡entonces si algún día te pasa algo malo, no dudes en decirme! ¡y si me pasa algo malo, te llamaré de inmediato!  
-Entonces... ¡Somos amigos!  
-¡Si!

Rei-kun tomó a Hiro-kun de la mano, llevándolo hacia la cancha nuevamente. Allí, tomaron el balón y comenzaron a jugar soccer, fingiendo usar técnicas especiales, cayéndose una y otra vez y sonriendo constantemente. Ambos estaban felices, pues no todos los días un humano se vuelve amigo de un alienígena, y mucho menos al reves.

Cuando llegó el atardecer, ambos se acostaron en el piso agotados. Hiro-kun tomó de la mano a Rei-kun, y entonces dijo:

-¿Siempre estarás conmigo, cierto? ¿pase lo que pase?  
-¡Hasta el final del infinito!

Hiro-kun cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos, ya no era el pequeño Hiroto de cinco años, sino un Hiroto de veinte que veía borroso sin sus lentes, buscó con la mirada y no encontró al pequeño cono de helado amarillo a su lado. En su lugar se encontraba una cabellera larga del mismo tono amarillo verdoso que el alienígena, el "shugoi" peinado había desaparecido, pero su alienígena seguía allí acostado, abrazándolo mientras despertaba lentamente. Hiroto tomó sus lentes con cuidado, y luego dijo:

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, amor?  
-Claro que si, Hiro-kun  
-¿Siempre estarás conmigo cierto? ¿pase lo que pase?

El peliamarillo le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, mientras le respondía.

-Hasta el final del infinito...

* * *

Notas:

*shugoi: Sugoi es increible en japones, pero le puse "shugoi" porque así lo pronunciaría un niño pequeño y sonó tierno

**Reize-tama: Cuando se usa -sama, es señal de respeto hacía alguien superior. Le puse -tama porque son niños pequeños, y me gusta que Mido se equivoque tiernamente al hablar u

Lo siento si fue empalagoso, la idea del drabble se veía menos tierna y mas graciosa en mi cabeza TuT pero aun así me gusta como está, así que lo subo de todos modos. Espero les gustara, el próximo drabble será de IchinosexAki .u. gracias por leerme nun


	3. IchinosexAki

Lamento la demora owo la verdad que me tomó un buen rato escribir este drabble a pesar de que no es muy largo que digamos ^^u me gusta la pareja de Aki e Ichinose, y quería que quedara tierno, pero salió looco xD espero que les guste.

La canción usada en el fic es "Rammstein - Amerika" .w. me pareció adecuada para el ambiente.

* * *

**¡Chicas rubias! ¡¿disfrazarse de Mickey Mouse?!**

* * *

-¡Ichinose-kun!

Encontrarse con el en el instituto era demasiado raro, se suponía que Ichinose seguía en Estados Unidos, así que Aki se sorprendió demasiado al encontrarlo mientras salía de clases.

-Buenos días, Aki  
-¿No seguías en América?  
-Bueno, había algo importante que te quería decir, y ya no soportaba mas tiempo guardándolo para mi mismo

Ichinose le tomó de la mano, y Aki se sonrojó frente al contacto. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un rato, e Ichinose comenzó a acercar su rostro a ella. La castaña cerró los ojos, pero no ocurrió lo que esperaba, sino algo totalmente distinto.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un oso celeste extraño, observó la estatua de la libertad que se encontraba justo a su lado, y se quedó congelada en su lugar frente a la situación. Escuchó varias voces viniendo de los lejos, las cuales iban cantando a coro.

-We are all livin' in Amerika, Amerika is...  
-¡WANDABA!

Lo último lo gritó el oso, cuyo color había cambiado a rosado cuando gritó lo último, Aki no entendía en absoluto lo que pasaba, ¿donde estaba Ichinose? ¿qué era lo que le tenía que decir? ¿por qué se había acercado tanto a su rostro?. Dió la vuelta para encontrarse al chico, pero rodeado de chicas extranjeras, altas, rubias y de ojos verdes. El chico vestía ropa blanca con lineas azules, y su sombrero era rojo con estrellas.

-¿Q-qué es lo que pasa? -una Aki totalmente confundida se quedó paralizada-  
-¡Necesitaba decirrtelo! -dijo Ichinose, destacando la letra "r"- ¡Decidí quedarrme parra siemprre en Amerrika!  
-¿Fuiste a visitarme solo para eso?  
-No, querría decirrte que las prefiero grandes y rrubias  
-¿EEH?  
-No querría que te hicierras ilusiones, se que te gusto

Aki se sonrojó y se quedó con la boca abierta. "¿Qué demonios...?" era lo único que pasaba por la mente de la castaña. Sin darle tiempo a decir algo para negarse, Ichinose volvió a hablar.

-Aunque yo te amarría si usarras un trraje de Mick*y M*use  
-¿Un traje de qué?

Antes que se diera cuenta, Aki traía puestas un par de enormes orejas en la cabeza y una botella de C*ca C*la en la mano derecha. El chico la miró complacido, y luego la tomó de la cintura para llevarla a una especie de altar. Con las mismas orejas puestas, la chica traía esta vez un vestido blanco extraño. El cura comenzó a decir varias palabras en inglés, su pelo blanco y su gorro rojo eran de...

-¡Santa Claus!  
-¡La luna de miel en la Casa Blanca!

Todos los invitados eran el mismo hombre de sombrero alto. Aplaudieron al unísono mientras Aki era llevada por Ichinose hacia una especie de mansión gigante. Allí, miles de chicas rubias y chicos altos bailaban una melodía extraña mientras cantaban la misma canción que antes.

-¡Coca cola! ¡Wonderbra! ¡We are all livin' in Amerika! ¡Amerika, is...!  
-¡Wandaba!

Cientos de osos rosados se encontraban bailando con varias chicas. Aki se quedó estupefacta nuevamente, mientras Ichinose intentaba hacerla bailar jalándola de los brazos. Ella se soltó y comenzó a correr buscando el instituto en que estaba al principio, solo quería encontrar algo normal en aquel extraño lugar.

-A-Aki san -la voz se le hizo familiar- el sonido molesta a los demás en el bus, ¿puede bajar... el volumen?

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una cabellera morada, era Fuyuka. Buscó con las manos en su cabeza, y para su alegría, no habían orejas gigantes, solamente un par de audífonos en alto volumen con canciones de rammstein. Apagó el Ipod y se lo devolvió a Fudou, el cual le preguntó.

-¿Qué opinas de Rammstein?  
-Solo... no me vuelvas a prestar eso, me quedé dormida del aburrimiento  
-No creo que haya sido por la música -dijo Haruna- estabas agotada, ser manager del equipo no es un trabajo facil  
-Si, quizás tienes razón

Aki sonrió, sacó su smarthphone y revisó su bandeja de entrada de Facebook, encontrándose con un mensaje de Ichinose que traía una foto de él y de Domon en un parque de diversiones.

"Hoy visitamos disneyland con Domon, ahorraré para poder traerte aquí la próxima vez, seguro que te verías mona con unas orejas gigantes de Mickey Mouse"

Aki miró la foto unos minutos, sonrió y respondió.

"Mejor vamos a sixflags"

* * *

El próximo drabble será de AfuroxAfuro ._. no se si decir yaoi o que (?) pero aun así, les adelantó ese detalle nwn espero este drabble les gustara, y algun día quiero conocer disneyland .u.


End file.
